Appy Days
by StylishFashionista
Summary: You know when you're addicted to an app and you just can't stop playing? Well, Kendall and Logan are addicted to Small Skyscraper, a basically useless app to Jo and Camille, and the guys blame the girls for their recent addiction. Of course, this is when Jo and Camille prove to Kendall and Logan that they really are innocent of causing the addiction. One-shot! AU


**Since, I'm posting three one-shots before school starts (which is next Wednesday) I better be getting going. This is 1/3, so I hope I did good! ****This really isn't my best quality of a one-shot (probably my second out of the five that I already posted) so please review and favorite. **Before you read, I need to tell you a few things. 

**1: Small Skyscraper is based off of Tiny Tower, an app I'm addicted to right now. I love it!**

**2: Fimblebit is really Nimblebit. Telling you now, there's a lot of puns in this one-shot.**

**3: Cloud Burger is really Sky Burger. Oh I love that app, but not as much as Tiny Tower! **

**4: Hungry Pigeons is really Angry Birds. My cousin is as addicted to that franchise as I am with Tiny Tower!**

**5: When there are flashbacks (trust me, there's a lot) it's still Camille's POV!**

**6: I don't own anything except for the story's plot!**

* * *

Camille's POV

"I still can't believe that Kendall and Logan are so addicted to that stupid app!" Jo exclaims to me.

We both look to Kendall and Logan, who was busy playing _Small Skyscraper_ on their iPod touches. They were rambling about their new _bitizens_ and _floors_ and _paint_ and _stock_ and stupid stuff like that.

It's just **SO **annoying!

"It's not stupid!" Kendall defends.

"It's just an app!" Logan adds. "Don't you think that everyone can love an app?"

"Logan, you shouldn't be talking." I point at him. "You could invent an app way more entertaining than that in a day!"

It's true. He invented a video game one day when his video game console wasn't working. The video game actually worked! Without any exploding! If he could invent a video game in just a few days, then he could definitely invent an app in a day, or at least two!

Jo chuckles and high fives me. "How did you guys get so addicted to that app?"

"It was all you guys fault!" Kendall yells.

Yeah, he puts the blame on the innocent girls. Very mature.

"No it's not!" Jo and I say in unison.

"Yeah, it is!" Logan yells.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, so exactly are we involved in this?"

Logan chuckles. "It was Tuesday, three days ago..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"I'm so bored!" Kendall says, rolling his eyes and flinging his head back in his seat.

We were at the Palm Woods pool, which was not amusing enough to entertain Kendall and Logan. James and Carlos were at the Rocque Records doing some errands. They broke the recording booth, AGAIN.

"You guys always say that these days." I say. "You guys used to have fun here."

It's true. Before they were recklessly breaking the rules Mr. Bitters just tolerated because they were paying the bill. Now, they were basically sitting there, bored. Even Mr. Bitters is weirded out about it.

"That was before THAT!" Logan says, motioning towards the pool.

Over there was Wally Dooley, who was dominating the pool. He basically sat there on a floatie, while his servants were fanning him endlessly and giving him whatever he wants.

And what he didn't want was any of the Big Time Rush boys infiltrating his pool.

It was just messed up and crazy.

"Kendall, Logan, you don't need a pool to be entertained." Jo says.

I nod to Jo. "Jo's right! You could go to the Palm Woods park, or maybe play a video game!"

_Flashback Being Interrupted_

* * *

"What's the proof in that?!" Jo asks madly. The story Logan was telling did seem pretty innocent.

"You wouldn't let me finish!" Logan yells.

I slightly touch his ear. The action appeases him a little bit. "Logan, chill." I try my best to soothe the now ogre.

Logan takes a few deep breaths before saying "Thanks Camille, I needed that."

I smile at him, and he returns it. We never really got together after the misunderstanding. I have to admit, I'm tortured. He has chocolate pools of eyes while mine are basically puddles of muddy water. He has a dazzling smile while I still have a slight overbite.

I guess you could say that he's **perfect** compared to me. Even though I did clear up the fact that I'm not as great as Logan Mitchell, I will admit he isn't exactly perfect in anyone's eyes.

But he's **perfect **in** mine**.

The things love does to you. Exes never really get over each other, even if they're separated for their lifetime afterwards. Sometimes I hate it!

"Camille!" Jo yells, waving her hand furiously in front of my face.

That snapped me completely out of my train of thoughts. "What?"

"I still need to finish the flashback." Logan tells me softly.

Right, the flashback. I nod at Logan.

"Anyways, where were we? Oh yeah, so..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"Well, all our video games became pretty boring, and the Palm Woods park is closed." Logan tells me.

How is their video games boring?! I played them one day when I was going for a role in _Can't Be More Fun Than This_, trying out for a girl that loves all electronics. I didn't get the part, sadly, but I found the games to be fun for the guys.

"Oh yeah, why is it closed?" Kendall asks, looking from Logan straight to me.

To explain why the Palm Woods park was closed, it's because of construction. They have to rebuild everything; the fountain, the stores, even the benches and sidewalk.

The reason to it; it's because I kind of broke everything when practicing for a part. I was trying out for _Not So Nice Ninjas_, a movie coming out soon. The lead has to know a lot of kung fu, so I was practicing at the park for a relaxing atmosphere.

You can take it from there, right?

I hope so, because the next part is pretty embarrassing, and I don't feel like telling anyone it!

"I really don't know." I attempt to plaster on a convincing look on my face, which Kendall, Logan and Jo seem to believe.

Well, of course they do. I am a method actress, after all.

"Then what are we going to do?" Kendall asks, imitating his bored expression from before. He rocks back and forth in his chair, which was super weird, since it was plastic.

"I don't know, text?" Jo says sarcastically, earning a laugh from me.

_Flashback Being Interrupted_

* * *

"Oh yeah, that is funny!" Kendall exclaims, laughing endlessly.

Jo smiles. "Thank you."

"Kendall You're supposed to be on our side!" Logan scolds. Then he mutters "Sometimes these people can be such idiots!" The phrase was barely audible, basically like he was muttering under his breath to himself.

Jo smirks. "Well, maybe Kendall has decided to join the dark side." She chuckles slightly, something she does when she's just joking. "Welcome, new warrior."

She attempts to do a deep voice, which Kendall imitates. "Thank you. I am very pleased with your welcome."

They're being very dramatic, basically like me when I'm rehearsing.

You know how Jendall broke up? It's simple; because of misunderstandings. I guess you could say it was like Logan and I's breakup.

But trust me, it's **NOT EVEN CLOSE**.

You see, when Jo came back from visiting from North Carolina, she became a goth. She was acting like a goth to see if Kendall would still like her. She was actually really good at the goth thing. She wore a dark brown wig that was really short. She also wore a fake nose ring and the blackest clothes I've ever seen. Literally, she had jet black, ivory black, navy black, vintage black and stuff like that. I didn't even know there was so many shades of black! Well, I really couldn't see the difference, so...

Well, either way, Kendall accepted her for a few days, before they got into a major fight. She was yelling, he was yelling. It was just messy. While Kendall was trying to tell Jo that she wasn't being her true self, Jo was trying to tell Kendall it was all a test for him. Both of them were so angry at each other that they wouldn't listen to the other side!

After the fight, the Palm Woods got into two sides, one rooting for Jo, one rooting for Kendall. Then, the whole Palm Woods went into a huge war, like the prank war we had days before. Things were thrown, things were broken, things were smashed to its death... It was horrible.

After a week or so of this, Mr. Bitters got so mad that he locked Jo and Kendall in a room. They wouldn't talk, but they did say that they could try to be friends again. I'm relieved, because I don't want to be switching from Kendall to Jo and back and forth. It's too complicated for me.

And now you see how that turned out.

"Camille!" Jo yells.

I snap out of the little teensy flashback, shaking my head.

"Seriously, did she do this when you two were dating?" Kendall asks Logan.

Logan looks at me, and I could tell that he was uncomfortable. Me, not so much.

"I don't recall it." Logan hesitates before answering Kendall's question.

I roll my eyes. "Can we just get back to the reason Jo and I are innocent?"

"Jo and you are not innocent!" Logan yells. Then he points at me. "Especially you, Camille! You're too cute to be innocent for this crime!"

Cute? Logan thinks I'm cute?

I smile and blush. "Thanks, I guess. Now can we just back to the flashback?!"

"Yes. You see, this is when..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"We can't text." Logan tells Jo. "We're right next to each other."

"It was a joke, genius." Jo retorts, which makes me chuckle. Wow, Jo is on a roll!

_Flashback Being Interrupted_

* * *

"Jo, you are too funny!" Kendall manages to say in between laughs. I swear, his whole body must be hurting with all of that laughing!

"I'm known for that." Jo flips her hair.

Logan glares at all of us. "You guys are unbelievable."

"About what, baby?" I say in a flirtatious tone, walking towards him.

"About all of this!" Logan yells, motioning to all of us. "Kendall, good side. Over here! Jo, stop being so cocky! And Camille, stop being so cute!"

Again, Logan calling me cute?

"Logan, just chill." I tell him, harshly biting my cheek to get rid of the upcoming blush. "You can tell your cute, little, fake flashback."

"It's real!" Logan yells.

"Logan, Camille's right." Jo says. "It _is_ fake, and you need to chill."

"I really need to get new friends." Logan mutters, picking up his iPod Touch.

"HEY!" Kendall yells. He was obviously offended by the snarky comment Logan made. Why is he just offended **now**? I've heard Logan say that comment all of the time.

"Sorry." Logan says, trying to make it as genuine as possible. I could see through his facade. He was faking it, even though I saw some truth to it. "Anyways, this is when..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"Wait, maybe we can play an app or something!" I exclaim.

I watch as Jo, Kendall and Logan's faces immediately pop up, engaged in the suggestion I've made.

"That is a great idea." Kendall says.

"But what app?" Jo asks.

We all share glances of unsurity.

Then, Tyler pops out of the bushes. How long has he been hiding there? "I know! How about Small Skyscraper?"

"What?" Kendall and Logan ask in unison.

"Small Skyscraper. It's an app from Fimblebit." Tyler explains.

"Who?" Kendall and Logan ask in unison, again.

"Oh, Fimblebit!" Jo says. "Camille, it's the same company that made Cloud Burger, remember?"

Oh! I love Cloud Burger! It's almost my favorite app! My favorite will always be Hungry Pigeons.

"Ooh, I love Cloud Burger!" I exclaim. "I was going to make a real life Cloud Burger for my birthday!"

_Flashback Being Interrupted_

* * *

"Camille, are you insane?" Logan asks me. "Why would you want to make a huge burger for your birthday?"

It's true. I wanted to make a Cloud Burger for my birthday. It'll have, like, 25 pounds of beef, 10 pounds of lettuce, 15 pounds of tomatoes and 50 pounds of cheese! But sadly, my dad hates the idea.

"It sounds fun!" I defend myself. "I think it'll be cool!"

"She does have a point." Kendall states. "A troposphere-high cheeseburger filled with all of your favorite things!" He smiles hungrily.

"Well, I bet that the cheeseburger will be infested with ants in just one day." Logan states.

Ants? Eww! But I can probably refrigerate it! "But what I put it in a huge refrigerator?"

"And where would you find a big enough refrigerator for your Cloud Burger to fit?" Logan points out.

I sigh. Even though he's so hot for heaven's sake, he's just too smart! That's one of the reasons I like him. "Never mind."

Logan smirks, which I only see him do if he wins an argument. It's pretty cute, I have to admit.

"Kendall, Camille, Logan, stop talking about the weird hamburger thing." Jo commands. "Tyler told you guys about the app, not me or Camille!"

Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that! Jo always has her mind set on things she cares about, like winning.

"Yeah, but you guys solidified it!" Kendall says, slightly moving closer to Jo.

"Nuh uh!" Jo yells, getting closer.

"Ya huh!" Kendall yells, getting even closer to Jo.

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya huh!"

Kendall and Jo were only millimeters apart at this moment. Logan and I watch in awe as they lean in and kiss. The kiss quickly turned into a heated make out session. The heated make out session got Logan and I all hot and flustered, so we hastily leave the room.

We push each other until we got into James and Carlos' room. Yep, they share a room together. Just like Logan and Kendall. The Palm Woods can only give you so much space.

I sit on Carlos' bed, which was basically full of comics. Logan sat right next to me, and we were forced to survive an awkward silence.

"Looks like Kendall and Jo got back together." Logan tries his best to break the ice.

I nod slightly, agreeing with him.

He only scoots closer and takes a deep breath. "You know, I don't get why this has to be awkward. Everything that happened is in the past, right?"

"Yeah. Totally." I whisper, nodding hastily.

"And you don't care that I call you cute and vise versa?" he asks.

I nod. "You know, that question made us sound like we're friends with benefits."

"Oh." Logan makes a face, which I really couldn't determine the feeling that was hidden in it. I think it's kind of cute. "Oops."

I chuckle. "It's fine."

And then Logan's lips brush mine closely. I couldn't take it anymore.

I closed the gap.

I kiss him, and he starts kissing me back. My hands finds his hair and tangle them in it while his finds my waist. Logan's tongue swipes my lips, and I gladly accept. After a few seconds, our tongues are wrestling for dominance.

"Logan! Camille!" Jo yells, causing Logan and I to quickly back away. We look at the doorway to see Jo and Kendall standing.

So they broke the kiss after all.

"We were looking for you guys, but I guess you guys' intentions included that." Kendall says, motioning to us.

"You guys shouldn't be talking." I point at Jo and Kendall, who were blushing furiously at this point.

"Look, we're just gonna go." Jo says, pulling Kendall with her.

Logan and I look at each other.

"So we're just friends?" Logan asks. Boy, even for a smart person he's confused.

"With benefits." I say. "Just look at us!"

I hear Logan faintly sigh. "I guess we **_are_**friends with benefits."

"Got it." I smile as I leave the room. I smile in bliss. That kiss was amazing. And while I was thinking about it, only one thought crossed my mind.

_The app really is useful._

* * *

**Done! this really wasn't the best ending, but hey, it's a decent ending! Please review and favorite! It'll make my day to see that you guys like my one-shot!**


End file.
